Stand In
by Darker Side of Writing
Summary: It had been a year since Percy lost her, a year of not being ready to forget. When Reyna leaves a certain blonde as her stand in praetor can he make Percy finally move on or is the sea prince going to stay stuck in the past? Octavian/Percy. Slash. One-Shot.


**Pairings: Main: Octavian/Percy. Side: Percy/Annabeth(past), Luke/Percy(past)**

**Character death mentioned. **

* * *

Percy tried to cover himself with the thin white sheet. He felt as if not only his body but his thoughts were exposed and he hated it. The sheet was ripped away from him, sending a rush of cool air over him. "Don't look at me!" He said, looking up with fearful eyes.

A dark chuckle filled the air before two hands grabbed his hips from behind. "Why would I do that?" The voice hissed in his ear. "Your body is so beautiful, so feminine. Why would I not look at it?"

The son of Poseidon let out a cry as he felt himself being penetrated. Tears fell from his eyes at the instant pain, but was soon replaced by a scream of pleasure. He arched his back, looking down to the floor. "M-more," he pleaded.

"Good." A hand yanked Percy's head back by the hair, causing him to scream. "You know who is in charge of you, that is good. Now say my name."

Percy's eyes widened as he stared into those sadistic blue eyes. "Octavian," he finally managed, the name falling off his lips like smooth velvet. "Octavian, more."

Percy gasped out and shot up to a sitting position. He felt his heart trying jumping from his chest in excitement. Glancing down at his sheets, he groaned. "Damn it, I had hoped these would stop." The demigod stood, ripping the sheets and blanket from the mattress as he did.

After replacing the sheets on his bed—for once grateful that he was alone—Percy wondered over to the window. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon of New Rome, casting a beautiful light over the city. At times like these, Percy was happy he'd stayed as praetor after the Giant War ended. It was hard to believe a year had already passed since the hardest war of all the demigod's lives had ended.

Percy felt his heart crushing in on itself as he thought back on the war. He hadn't planned on falling into Tartarus with Annabeth, but he had. Nothing could change what happened, no matter how much he prayed, nor whom he prayed to. No one would dare change fate or bring Annabeth back to life, afraid for the consequences it would bring.

He still remembered when she pushed him through the Doors of Death. Percy had called out for his best friend, tried to grab her hand and pull her out, but the blonde wouldn't allow it. She stayed just out of reach and pushed him forward. Cool, salt water tears fell down his face as he watched her close the doors to Tartarus with Nico and Piper holding him back. All the sea prince had wanted in that one moment was to dive back into the deepest pit of the Underworld and be with Annabeth. He just wanted to save his best friend from being all alone.

Percy wiped his tears away. He couldn't allow himself to think like that anymore. The more he thought of Annabeth, of his Greek life, the more he cried. That was why he had chosen to stay at Camp Jupiter as praetor, after all, to leave his tears behind.

"This is what she wanted," he reminded himself as he dressed. "Wise Girl wanted the Greeks and Romans to be on friendly terms. That was part of the reason we did this, so we wouldn't destroy each other." The purple cape felt heavier as he put it on. Hesitantly, Percy considered wearing his old Camp Half-Blood necklace, mixed with his own clay beads and Annabeth's father's college ring. He had worn it everyday over the passed year, as a reminded of what the blonde had wanted from him, to be happy. That was what she had said. He hadn't understood it then, but now he did.

"_Percy, take this and protect everyone for me." She hugged him tightly, placing her necklace in his hand. "Also, don't let me get in the way of your happiness."_

Poseidon's son closed the drawer with the necklace. He couldn't look at it anymore without remembering all the pain he felt as he watch her face disappearing into the darkness. "Don't let me get in the way of your happiness"? Have could she expect him to do that? She had been his best friend and first love, did she think he could forget about that?

A knock on the door was what snapped him out of it. Gulping back any sadness and pushing thoughts of Annabeth to the back of his mind, Percy opened the door, face blank. He found Reyna standing there, dressed in street clothes.

"Good morning Percy," she offered him a smile. "You are already dressed I see."

The Greek simply nodded. He didn't offer for her to come in, afraid his friend would find the dirty sheets he'd yet to dispose of. Percy just waited for her to continue, when she didn't, he asked, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Oh," Reyna looked down at her outfit, remembering she was not in her praetor's cape. "That is what I came to speak with you about." She motioned for Percy to follower her. Reluctantly, he did. "As you know, it has been a year now since the war ended. Because of this, I have been asked to go to Camp Half-Blood to speak with Chiron."

Again, Percy nodded. He didn't mind that Reyna wasn't inviting him to go, nor that no one from his first home had wanted him to go. They all seemed to know that he needed to stay away from the past for a while.

Reyna's frown deepened. She didn't like seeing Percy this emotionless. He had become her friend and, as hard as it would have been for her to believe five years ago, she actually liked him. Now, seeing him so upset, it didn't make Reyna leaving any easier.

"I am leaving you in charge with Octavian as your secondary," she said, not liking the idea. "I will be gone for one week. Do not let Octavian change much in that little amount of time."

"You are leaving me with Octavian?" Percy's eyes widened as shock ran through his body. He remembered his dream from the night before and felt his face flush. "You know him and I do not get along."

"It doesn't matter," Bellona's daughter sighed. "He is the favorite of many campers, the best replacement for if I am not here. I had no choice. I trust you will keep him in order Percy."

The male set his jaw to keep from protesting more. Reyna was senior to him, it was not his place to backtalk her. That was one of the things he'd learned from staying at the Roman camp. "Fine. When do you leave?"

"Once we are finished speaking." The dark eyed female nodded to the hill. Standing there was her pegasus Scipio with a bag attached to him, no doubt full of her belongings. "I will be back in a week, I won't waste anytime, promise."

"Yes, I know," Percy sighed and manged a smile for her. "Tell everyone I said hi and I miss them, please Reyna."

This brought a smile to the praetor's face. "Of course," she rubbed her friend's arm. "Take care Percy."

The sea prince watched as she disappeared into the blue of the sky, feeling dread fill his stomach. He had a week, a full seven days, to deal with Octavian. Sighing, Percy looked down to the ground. "I'm not ready to forget you," he whispered, thinking of Annabeth again. "I'm just...I can't let go yet."

The wind blew, filling his senses with the smell of rain water and storm clouds. The demigod looked up, only to see a clear sky. He shook his head. "I need more sleep, now I'm imagining things." With that, Percy began making his way to camp, it was time to start the day.

_**Stand In**_

Five days. Five full days of Octavian behaving himself. It was hard to believe, but the blonde hadn't done a single thing wrong. At first, Percy believed it was because he was trying to get on everyone's good sides, but five full days? That was when he had realized something was up.

"Explain it."

"Mhm?" The blonde augur looked up from where he was gutting a teddy bear. "Perseus," he nodded to the son of Poseidon at seeing him before turning back to his work.

For some reason, being ignored by Octavian bothered Percy more than any snide remark he could have made. The sea prince stormed over to the stand in praetor, placing his hands on his lips and glaring at the legacy. "That's it, why the Hades are you being so nice to me?"

Slowly, those blue eyes slide up the Greek's body, seeming to take in the sight, before making it up to those green eyes. "Windows to the soul", that was what everyone called eyes. In Percy's case, it was true. Octavian had discovered those green eyes could give away any emotions they felt, any thought their owner had. They interested the blonde. "I've been reading the future," was his answered.

Poseidon's son raised an eyebrow. "Gutting the teddy bears?"

This caused the blonde to chuckle. How long had it been since there had been emotion in Percy's voice, he wasn't sure. "No," Octavian answered. "Actually, I've been reading it."

"You aren't Rachel. You can't pull some awesome oracle magic," Percy snapped, voice tight at bring up his old friend.

He was filled with sadness, as Percy always seemed to be whenever he spoke of his Greek life. At least, that was what the augur picked up from his eyes.

"I wasn't implying that." He tossed the stuffing and teddy bear carcass to the side, setting down his knife. "Actually," he moved closer to where he was towering over Percy, "I was reading your eyes. They give away so much emotion. Tell me, now, how long have you lusted after me?"

The demigod gulped, green eyes widening with fear and cheeks flushing a bright pink. Did his eyes really tell that much truth? Could all the other soldiers see the pain in his eyes everyday he woke from the nightmare of losing his best friend? The thought of that stuck fear into his very being. The thought that they all saw his weaknesses.

"Your silence does not help your case Perseus," the blonde smirked.

"Why would you care?" The sea prince finally asked, his eyes determined. "If you hadn't notice, Octavian, you are my type." He didn't cower away. No, Percy realized that wasn't an option. If he didn't face the augur with courage and determination, then the demigod wasn't sure if he would make it out.

This only seemed to make Octavian smirk more. The stand in praetor took a step closer, drawing Percy's face to where their noses almost touched. "What exactly would that type be?" he muttered.

The smaller male stared into those mischievous blue eyes. Octavian was planning something, but he wasn't sure exactly what yet. "Tall, blonde, handsome." Percy's mind flushed back to his old flings. All had been tall and blonde, one beautiful, the other handsome. No matter what way you rolled the die, Octavian fit the image of the sea prince's type. It wasn't a shock as to why the blonde filled his dreams.

"So, you think I'm handsome now." He leaned ever so closer.

"Very," Percy said. He could feel the rock in the pit of his stomach, the rock that he hadn't felt since before he'd been with Annabeth. It was what he had felt when he was with Luke. "Now, stop fooling around and kiss me."

The kiss was rough. It wasn't soft and sweet, like walking on air, but hard and daring, like the annoying augur himself. Better yet, it was exactly what Percy wanted, what he needed.

A gasp escaped the smaller male's lips as his back hit a wall. His hands gripped at the other's shirt, tugging it off as he felt the blonde's hips grinding against his. Percy bite his bottom lip as the feel of friction filled his body with warmth, sending sensations straight down his spine and into his member.

"Arms up," Octavian whispered into his ear, sending another shiver through his body. Reluctantly, he obeyed and had his shirt torn off him, soon followed by his jeans and underwear. "Such milky skin, so smooth." The augur's hands slid up and down his curves. He leaned his head down, licking a trail down Percy's neck and to his nipples, biting each one.

"Octavian!" Percy called out, panting slightly. "Don't touch them!"

The temporary praetor ignored his words and let his lips continue their work, hands wondering to the teen's erection. "I can feel you getting harder, is that all because of me?" Percy whimpered when he felt the Roman grid against him. "You can have all of that."

Again, Percy whimpered. He kicked a leg up, hooking it on Octavian's waist. "Take me," the sea prince whispered. "I want you to take me."

The blonde smirked. "Of course." He gripped onto Percy's hips, shifting, then slamming into the boy, not giving it a second thought. As the green eyed boy yelled out, he continued to smile, loving it. Seeing the "amazing hero Percy Jackson" at his mercy pleased him, almost as much as knowing he was the one in control of the hero.

"Oh my gods," Percy hissed at the sudden movement. The dreams that had plagued his mind over the last few months came to the forefront of his mind. He could remember waking up with tears in his eyes because of the pain he'd felt in his dreams, even if he'd known they were just desires, his desires. None of it could have prepared him for the true pain of feeling Octavian tearing into him. The demigod tossed his head back. "More," Percy found himself asking.

"Greedy are we?" Smirked the blonde, glad to hear this though. He hadn't imagined Percy looking like this during sex. He had imagined the hero being stubborn, wanting to be in control. Instead, he received a greedy little boy who seemed to care less about anything else in the world except being pleasured.

Sea green eyes stared into his intensely for a moment. "Do you know how long it has been since I've had sex?" Percy question, narrowing his eyes. "A long fucking time. So, yes, I'm being greedy. Now, please, fuck me hard like I know you want to." Percy let out a gasp as he felt Octavian quickly pull out and thrust back in. He tossed his head back, slamming it against the wall.

The blonde grabbed his chin, forcing the younger male to look at him. "Don't tell me how I'll fuck you," he whispered, not stopping in his movements.

Percy couldn't look away from those blue eyes as he clawed at the blonde's back. They were so captivating, drawing him in and not allowing him to leave. He leaned in and kissed Octavian, not objecting as a tongue was pushed through his lips. It just...felt so good, too good to end as soon as it did. The sea prince pulled back, letting out a breathless yell as the augur found that bundle of nerves and continuously slammed into it, making him gasp out in more breathless screams.

"Octavian," he gasped, feeling himself tightening around the blonde. Percy arched his back and felt himself coming onto their stomachs. The blonde bite down on his shoulder when he came, filling him as the sea prince yelled.

"Octavian," Percy whispered after a minute, "again."

_**Stand In**_

Reyna had hurried home. She'd loved getting to talk to Jason again and seeing Piper was always nice since they'd worked out their own problems. Of course, she'd enjoyed talking battle plans with Clarisse as well. All in all, her trip to Camp Half-Blood had been a success and fun for her. She had enjoyed herself and gotten all her work done.

Still, the daughter of Bellona had hurried back to her home for Percy's sake. She'd seen his fights with Octavian in the past and they never turned out well. With Percy now being a praetor had toned them down slightly but never stopped them. Now, the dark eyed girl was worried that they might have destroyed New Rome in any attempt to work together.

The city was quiet as she walked through it, lacking any signs of destruction so she moved onto Percy's room. She knocked on the door, once, twice, three times. At getting no answer, Reyna had decided to move on until she heard the sound of something breaking. "Percy?" the girl called out, trying the door knob. As it opened, the praetor charged in. "Percy, I heard something break. What's—oh!"

"Can't you tell when you aren't wanted?" Octavian growled. Reyna's eyes widened as she stared at the blonde.

"Reyna, I'm glad to see you are back," her eyes were drawn to Percy, tied on the bed. "Perhaps we could talk about what happened later? I am a little tied up with something at the moment."

Bellona's daughter nodded, turning around and covering her face. "Yes, I'll just," she paused, "I will leave now." With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "That was unexpected." A soft breeze blew passed her nose, bring the scent of storm clouds and rain. She glanced up at the sky, only to see it sunny. Reyna smiled, realization dawning on her. "Thank you Annabeth."

* * *

***hides my face and blushes* I don't think I'm good at writing smut. This was my first try at doing an Octavian/Percy, even though it is in my top three favorite Percy pairings. The only reason I'm actually publishing this is because I want to annoy my friend, who has been attempting to write this pairing for a while now. So, if it is any good at all, you own that to her.**


End file.
